Destinatus
by Swei
Summary: Como todas las mañanas, Bakugou Katsuki miró su muñeca y gruñó. Maldijo un par de veces, giró sobre la cama y soltó un bufido mientras apretaba los ojos. No importaba cuánto tallara encima de su piel. La marca no desaparecería nunca. [AU. SOULMATES]


_**Este fanfic es parte de la dinámica de San Valentín de un grupo de FB de Kiribaku. Es el regalo para Josefa Solorza, previamente subido a AO3.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leerlo, espero que les guste! Dentro de lo que cabe. ;u;**_

* * *

Como todas las mañanas, Bakugou Katsuki miró su muñeca y gruñó. Maldijo un par de veces, giró sobre la cama y soltó un bufido mientras apretaba los ojos. No importaba cuánto tallara encima de su piel. La marca no desaparecería nunca. Se trataba de una sola palabra, demasiado estúpida y demasiado común: _"¡Hey!"_. Algo que cualquier idiota con poco cerebro y demasiado tiempo libre se hubiera tatuado en un momento de estupidez. A diferencia de la mayoría de las personas, no experimentaba más que irritación cada vez que veía su marca; no le interesaba encontrar a su alma gemela. Cuando era niño, su madre le había dicho que las personas nacían con una frase en alguna parte del cuerpo, correspondiente a las primeras palabras que le diría su alma gemela si es que algún día llegaban a encontrarse. Las de sus padres encajaban. Su padre tenía en la muñeca un _"Oye, muévete"_ y en la cadera de su madre decía _"Lo siento"_.

Con el tiempo, Katsuki había comenzado a pensar que todo ese asunto de las almas gemelas era una tontería. Miles de personas empezaban conversaciones con un _"hola"_ o un _"buenas tardes"_. Otras, por el contrario, tenían frases tontas como _"Tienes un moco en la nariz"_. No le sorprendía que buena parte de la sociedad se hubiera rendido en su búsqueda o que cubrieran sus frases con algún tatuaje al momento de casarse o conseguir una pareja estable. Le parecía lo más lógico para hacer.

El por qué no se había cubierto todavía la marca… ésa era una buena pregunta.

Había dejado de creer en las almas gemelas hacía mucho tiempo atrás. No le gustaba sentir que no era libre para tomar sus propias decisiones. Era inteligente, era fuerte; tenía la capacidad de escoger la mierda que quisiera sin la intervención de ninguna maldita fuerza del destino. La muñeca era una zona visible, por lo que, cuando niño, más de una persona le había jugado una mala broma que él con la personalidad explosiva que tenía, no toleraba de ninguna manera. La había tratado de esconder un tiempo, pero terminó por dejarla visible al final. Era alguna clase de protesta: que dijeran lo que quisieran. Incluso si encontraba a su _pareja predestinada_ , él no iba a ceder.

* * *

Para Kirishima Eijirou, las cosas eran diametralmente opuestas. Nunca se había privado de una relación por el único motivo de tener una frase en el cuerpo y aunque sabía que no había muchas probabilidades de encontrar a su compañera (o compañero, para el caso), una parte de sí sentía cierta emoción al imaginar cómo sería el encuentro. Por supuesto, las letras sobre su piel dejaban mucho a la imaginación. A lo largo de los años había visto un sinfín de frases en el cuerpo de la gente. Por su parte, siempre soltaba una risa cuando las personas abrían los ojos con sorpresa al ver la suya. Estaba en el torso, unos diez centímetros debajo del pectoral izquierdo y era muy efusiva: _"Cierra la puta boca"_.

― ¡Es increíble! ¿Qué clase de persona iniciaría una conversación así? ― Preguntó Kaminari una vez, mientras hablaban de sus marcas una mañana en la escuela―. ¡Es incluso más rudo que lo que me dijo Jirou cuando nos conocimos! ― Exclamó.

Kirishima sólo atinó a reír. Kaminari era su mejor amigo desde el Instituto y no podía no envidiarlo un poco. Una tarde había decidido aprender a tocar la batería y comenzó a frecuentar una tienda de música. Ahí, mirando baquetas, había encontrado a su alma gemela: Jirou Kyoka, la hija de los dueños, quien había llegado y le había dicho: _"¿Vas a llevarte algo o no?"_. Kaminari decía que su piel había hormigueado con fuerza y su corazón había comenzado a latir tan desesperadamente que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a romper su caja torácica e iba a salirse de su pecho.

Observando a sus amigos de había dado cuenta de que las relaciones entre almas gemelas no eran nada demasiado cursi y rosa. A él le parecía que, en general, eran una relación igual a las otras. Lo que las hacía diferentes era que parecían envueltas en un vínculo irrompible, como si se complementaran de una forma en la que él no podía entenderlo. Kaminari le contaba que era capaz de sentir las emociones de Jirou o de encontrarla en medio de una multitud, como si sus pensamientos estuvieran sincronizados para dirigirse al mismo lugar incluso sin planearlo antes.

Kirishima no iba a negar que le gustaría experimentar esa clase de cosas.

― ¡Debe ser una chica muy salvaje, viejo! ― Insistió el rubio.

Eijirou hizo una pausa y soltó un suspiro. Luego sonrió y se rascó la nuca con cierta vergüenza.

― La verdad es que siento que es un hombre ―. Confesó.

Lo había pensado muchas veces y había llegado a esa conclusión. También podría ser que se fuera a encontrar con esa persona (si es que tenía la suerte) en medio de una discusión y la frase saliera disparada sin más. De cualquier forma, siempre había sentido que esas palabras pertenecían a un chico. Uno con bastante carácter, sin lugar a dudas, con alguna personalidad varonil. El por qué había llegado a esa conclusión, no lo sabía.

― ¿Un hombre? ¿Qué clase de hombre podría ser? ¡¿Qué tal si tu alma gemela es un viejo barbón con muchos músculos?! ― Propuso su amigo, partiéndose de la risa en ese mismo instante.

― Pues… por algo estaría destinado a mí, ¿no crees?

Kaminari se detuvo para mirarlo como si se hubiera vuelto loco, antes de estallar en una nueva oleada de carcajadas.

― ¡Te lo tomas demasiado en serio!

Sí, quizás lo hacía, pero no se trataba de algo que quisiera evitar. Tener algo en qué creer, por más tonto que fuera, muchas veces le daba ánimos para seguir adelante. Y así pasaron los años de Instituto, sin que conociera a su alma gemela.

Ahora, mientras terminaba su entrenamiento matutino, se dijo que, quizás, tendría más suerte durante la Universidad.

* * *

De haber sido posible, le hubiera gustado saltarse toda la primera semana de clases. Como alumnos de nuevo ingreso, prácticamente todas las horas tenía que repetir el mismo patrón molesto en el que decía su nombre, su edad y su escuela de procedencia, así como sus expectativas del curso y estupideces por el estilo. Lo más fastidioso de todo era, sin duda alguna, escuchar a los demás. Sobre todo, cuando, entre esos _demás,_ estaban Midoriya Izuku y Todoroki Shouto.

Nunca había tenido una buena relación con Deku desde que eran niños. No lo soportaba; su eterna felicidad, su optimismo, todo en él lo fastidiaba al punto de volverse detestable. Aunado a eso, que hubiera entrado en la misma universidad y que tuvieran que toparse en más de una materia lo exasperaba. Él había entrado en el curso de Química; Midoriya, en el de Física. Y el bastardo que tenía por novio (y alma gemela), en el de Ingeniería Biomédica. Por la relación entre las tres ramas, sus horarios coincidían en ocasiones.

― ¡Kacchan! ― Exclamó Izuku, acercándose a él cuando las presentaciones de la última clase terminaron y el profesor los dejó ir para que socializaran entre ellos.

― ¿Qué mierda quieres, Deku? ― Gruñó, sin tratar de esconder la irritación que le causaba verlo ahí.

Por supuesto, reparó en el chico alto que venía detrás de él. Se mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos, reprochándose cosas silenciosamente.

― Ah, uh… quería saber en qué dormitorio estás ―. Aclaró Midoriya.

― Como si fuera a decirte.

― No sería agradable para ti que te encuentres con nosotros en los dormitorios ¿no? Midoriya sólo quiere evitarte problemas, Bakugou, ¿por qué no simplemente le respondes? ― Intervino Todoroki.

― ¿Quién diablos estaba hablando contigo?

― ¡Está bien! ― Intercedió el chico en cuestión, evitando que se enzarzaran en una pelea verbal ―. Todoroki-kun y yo estamos en el tercer dormitorio, puedes ir si necesitas algo ― Ofreció.

― Como si necesitara algo de ustedes dos.

Todoroki estaba por decir algo, pero Katsuki se dio vuelta antes de escucharlo, metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y se echó a andar. Afortunadamente, no tendría que cruzarse con esos idiotas en las áreas comunes. Lo ponían enfermo. Sobre todo Deku. Aunque Katsuki siempre se había destacado en los deportes o en los estudios, aunque todo el mundo siempre lo había reconocido y decía que era el mejor en todo, sentía que le faltaba algo que tenía Midoriya. Sus condiciones económicas y familiares eran opuestas en muchos sentidos, pero, a pesar de ello, siempre se sentía un escalón por debajo y no importaba cuantas veces tratase de evitar al contrario, éste siempre terminaba por dar con él.

Si ya de por sí era detestable, se volvió peor cuando entraron al Instituto y Deku conoció a Todoroki. El asunto de las almas gemelas, que nunca le había gustado, de pronto se llevaba a cabo delante de sus narices y verlos interactuar todo el tiempo, como si no fueran capaces de respirar si los separaban, lo hacía sentirse con ganas de vomitar.

Pero eso era sólo en la parte más superficial. Si alguien hubiera tenido la oportunidad de rascar hasta la parte más profunda del pecho de Katsuki, podría entender que su rechazo por las marcas, su rechazo por Deku y Todoroki y un sinfín de cosas, se resumía en una palabra: _celos_.

Y no es que se tratara de celos románticos, porque no había forma posible en la que sintiera algo parecido al amor por Midoriya; sino que, a los ojos de Bakugou, ese idiota tenía todo lo que él nunca iba a conseguir. Por supuesto, era algo que no pensaba admitir ni siquiera para sí mismo. Entre una y otra cosa, ese sentimiento había mudado a un hermetismo hacia buena parte del mundo. Que se jodieran todos, decía, porque él no los necesitaba, ni necesitaba ninguna de sus mierdas. Iba a vivir como le viniera en gana, iba a hacer lo que le viniera en gana y se volvería el mejor siguiendo su propio camino. No necesitaba tener una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, ni un compañero de por vida. No necesitaba a nadie que no fuera él mismo.

* * *

Kirishima estaba en la entrada de los dormitorios cuando lo vio llegar. Algo dentro de sí lo hizo detenerse en seco. Fue, quizás, la apariencia que tenía. cabello rubio y ojos rojos, labios delgados y firmes, en un semblante serio hasta el punto de volverse amenazante. Desprendía un aura fuerte y ostentaba una actitud varonil. Fuera lo que fuera, sintió unas ganas enormes de hablarle. Una atracción hacia él, demasiado fuerte, demasiado repentina. No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca. Así que no se quebró la cabeza intentando averiguar el motivo de ese interés tan abrupto, sociable como era, se dispuso a dirigirle la palabra mientras el chico se quitaba los audífonos.

― _¡Hey!_ ― Dijo, levantando una mano para saludarlo.

No supo qué pasó en ese momento, pero el rubio se detuvo en seco como si sus pies se hubieran frenado de la nada y se encogió un poco en su sitio, con incomodidad. Podría apostar a que lo escuchó gruñir. Se quedó en su sitio durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, pero apenas dio un paso en su dirección, el contrario se volteó. Su semblante serio había mudado a la expresión de la ira; se veía como si fuera capaz de asesinar a alguien. El espacio entre sus cejas estaba fruncido y sus labios torcidos en una mueca agresiva, detrás de la cual se veían sus dientes apretados. Respiraba agitadamente, por lo que se alertó.

― Hey, oye… ¿Estás…?

Estiró una mano en su dirección, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, el chico entró en el edificio, con una rapidez casi desesperada y desapareció por las escaleras. Eso era lo más extraño que le había sucedido hasta el momento desde que había llegado a los dormitorios y, por lo mismo, sembró la espina de la duda en su pecho. Tratando de no pensar en ello sin muchos resultados, terminó por entrar también.

Quizás ese chico había tenido un mal día, pensó. Ya trataría de hablarle de nuevo.

* * *

Apenas llegó a su habitación, azotó la puerta y soltó un grito de frustración. Sin importarle en lo absoluto, tomó su móvil en un arranque de molestia y lo estrelló contra el suelo. Algunos trozos del aparato salieron volando y se desperdigaron por todas partes. No. No era posible. Algo debía estar mal. Estaba agitado y se sentía mareado. La marca en su muñeca ardía de manera incómoda y su ritmo cardíaco estaba hecho un desastre. Eso no estaba pasando. No había manera en la que pudiera suceder. Las almas gemelas eran una estupidez. Él no necesitaba esa basura. Cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse, inhaló con fuerza y maldijo sin cesar con la finalidad de deshacerse de ese sentimiento que lo invadía; pero todo lo que veía era el rostro del chico del otro lado de sus párpados.

Por supuesto que lo había visto mientras llegaba a los dormitorios ¿Cómo no hacerlo con ese cabello de mierda de color rojo y con un peinado tan ridículo? ¿Cómo no notar esos dientes afilados o la expresión estúpida de su rostro que solían tener la clase de personas que más lo irritaba? Era como si todo en él dijera _mírame_. Por lo mismo, estaba dispuesto a ignorarlo, a pasar de largo y continuar con su vida igual que siempre.

Pero tuvo que abrir la boca.

 _"_ _¡Hey!"_ , había dicho. Era un monosílabo que había escuchado mil y un veces a lo largo de su vida en diferentes voces. Era una palabra estúpida, sin ningún sentido. Pero cuando el chico lo había dicho, todo su cuerpo se agitó casi con violencia. Su corazón alcanzó un ritmo desbocado y sintió que el aire dejaba sus pulmones sin previo aviso. La piel de su muñeca comenzó a cosquillear hasta volverse insoportable y sus labios sintieron la necesidad de proferir una frase. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir nada.

― ¡Mierda! ― Gritó. Y la palabra resonó en la habitación vacía.

* * *

― Katsuki, no puedes ir rompiendo las cosas sólo porque sí, ¿entiendes? Deja de ser un mocoso idiota y aprende a valorar más lo que tienes, ¿de acuerdo?

― ¿A quién mierda le dices mocoso idiota, bruja?

― ¡Al único mocoso idiota que conozco, pequeña mierda!

― ¡¿Hah?! ¡Tú, maldita-!

― Katsuki, basta.

Cuando su padre intercedió, todo lo que hizo fue cruzarse de brazos, fruncir los labios y mirar a otra parte. Sus padres habían hecho una vídeollamada luego de que no pudieran contactarlo por el móvil al día siguiente de aquél _desagradable suceso_. Como era de esperarse, no había podido dormir y la sensación de hormigueo que le había dejado el encuentro con el pelirrojo había tardado demasiado en desaparecer. Se levantó sin hambre, con el estómago todavía revuelto y sudando frío. Su mente, en todo momento, se encargaba de llevarle imágenes de la tarde anterior, como secuencias cinematográficas en cámara lenta. Aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de olvidarlo, casi podía decir que se sabía el rostro contrario a detalle. Era demasiado agobiante para lidiar con eso.

― ¿Y bien? ― Preguntó su madre del otro lado de la pantalla.

― ¿Qué?

― ¿Qué carajos hiciste con tu celular, idiota?

― No te importa.

― Desde que tu padre y yo estamos pagando por tu jodida universidad y por tus aparatos electrónicos, por supuesto que nos importa qué diablos haces con tus cosas. Sobre todo cuando te dedicas a romperlas como un niño inmaduro.

Murmuró una maldición en voz baja, porque lo cierto era que su madre tenía razón. Podría ser un montón de cosas, pero no era un malagradecido. Sabía que había sido una irresponsabilidad romper su celular. Chasqueó la lengua y movió su pie con inquietud. No había forma en la que fuera a decirle que se había encontrado con su alma gemela y se había alterado lo suficiente como para aventar al suelo lo primero que tenía a la mano.

― …estaba enojado ―. Dijo.

― ¡Qué razón tan estupenda para romper las cosas! ― Exclamó Mitsuki.

― ¡Ya te dije lo que querías saber, maldita! ― Se defendió.

― Lo que tu mamá quiere saber es por qué estabas enojado ―. Aclaró su padre.

Odiaba eso. Odiaba cuando su papá se sentaba al lado de su mamá y comenzaban a hacerle preguntas. Podía pelear con su progenitora sin ningún problema, lanzándose insultos e incluso algunos golpes, pero cuando el hombre estaba presente, simplemente no podía ponerse a la defensiva. Lo respetaba. Ir contra él de manera violenta no se sentía bien, siendo tan pacífico como era todo el tiempo. Apretó los dientes.

― Tuve un día de mierda, ¿bien?

― ¿Tienes problemas en la universidad?

― No.

― ¿Entonces?

― No quiero hablar de eso ―. Terminó por aceptar. Escuchó la voz de su madre a punto de empezar un nuevo reclamo, pero su padre levantó una mano para detenerla. La mujer soltó un suspiro y guardó silencio.

― Si tienes problemas, puedes llamarnos, ¿de acuerdo? No importa lo que sea. Está bien si usas la tarjeta que te dimos para comprar un nuevo teléfono. Sólo procura no romperlo esta vez, Katsuki.

Se negó a mirar la pantalla, pero relajó un poco su expresión y no maldijo a nadie.

― Te queremos, hijo ―. Agregó su padre.

― Como sea ―. Murmuró y colgó.

* * *

Tras unos días, Kirishima supo que el chico rubio se llamaba Bakugou Katsuki. Para ser más precisos, se enteró el día en que hubo reunión general en el dormitorio para presentar a los estudiantes. Se enteró por su ausencia. Los encargados de los dormitorios eran dos alumnos de grados superiores, uno era Togata Mirio, que estudiaba, igual que él, Entrenamiento Físico. El otro era Amajiki Tamaki, de Ingeniería en Alimentos.

― Bakugou Katsuki ―. Llamó Togata, buscando con la mirada al chico entre todos los asistentes ―. ¿Bakugou? ― Insistió.

Nadie respondió a su llamado y todos se miraron entre sí.

― Uh… ―. Kirishima levantó la mano.

― ¿Tú eres Bakugou? ― Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa.

― No, mi nombre es Kirishima ―. Aclaró ―. Pero, ¿tienen una foto de Bakugou? ¿Es un chico rubio como de mi estatura, con ojos rojos…?

Amajiki revisó algunos papeles y asintió en silencio.

― ¿Lo conoces?

― Lo vi hace unos días, entrando al edificio.

― ¿Entonces eres su amigo? ¡Genial! ― Exclamó Togata antes de que pudiera aclararle la situación ―. La asistencia a la reunión no era obligatoria, pero asegúrate de darle la bienvenida y una copia de las reglas de los dormitorios, ¿de acuerdo? Su habitación debe estar en el segundo piso… la número… 26 ― Dijo tras confirmarlo en su lista ―. ¡Te lo encargo!

No pudo protestar, pero tampoco lo hubiera hecho de haber podido. No ahora que sabía su nombre y su número de habitación. Así como Katsuki, él no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en él. Imaginaba que era porque se había quedado preocupado luego de verlo tan molesto. Tratar de ayudar a las otras personas era algo inherente a él. Si veía que alguien estaba en problemas, simplemente iba y le tendía una mano. Era su naturaleza, quedarse escéptico no era algo que fuera a hacer en absoluto.

Esperó a que terminara la reunión y entabló conversación con algunos de los estudiantes que estaban en los dormitorios. No obstante, apenas pudo, tomó la hoja con las reglas y se dirigió a buscar a Bakugou. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, así que sus pasos resonaban claramente. Subió las escaleras, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba un poco debido a un ligero nerviosismo. ¿Estaría enojado, como la primera vez? Le daba la impresión de que sí, aunque no estaba seguro del motivo. Quizás se debía al hecho de que la furia que desprendía había sido demasiado grande como para ignorarla.

Llegó a la habitación indicada, al fondo del corredor. La luz de la habitación estaba encendida y escapaba por debajo de la puerta. Kirishima tomó aire, puso una gran sonrisa y dio un par de golpes en la superficie. Pronto escuchó los pasos del chico, un pequeño gruñido malhumorado que le confirmó sus sospechas acerca del estado de ánimo de su compañero y, finalmente, la puerta se abrió.

― ¡Hey, Bakugou! ― Exclamó en cuanto estuvo en su campo de visión. Una sensación extraña lo golpeó con fuerza, como de una ansiedad que se alojó en la boca de su estómago.

El aludido abrió la boca como si estuviera a punto de decir algo, pero lo vio e inmediatamente apretó los dientes. Lo miró de mala gana, poniendo la misma expresión molesta de la última vez. No parecía estar mejor; incluso le daba la impresión de que estaba más agitado que última vez, pues su respiración le parecía pesada e irregular. Quería preguntarle si necesitaba algo, pero como no parecía que fuera a responderle, optó por presentarse primero. Era lo justo si él se había enterado de su nombre sin querer.

― Soy Kirishima Eijirou ―. Continuó, intentando ser agradable, aunque sin quitarle los ojos de encima ―. Estoy en el piso de arriba, en la habitación 32. Uh… ¿Estás bien? No te ves bien ―. Dijo ―. Hoy era la reunión de dormitorio, pero como no fuiste, Togata-senpai me dijo que te trajera una copia de las reglas ―. Explicó.

Sin darle tiempo de pensar en nada, la hoja que tenía en las manos desapareció y antes de que pudiera protestar o hacer alguna pregunta acerca de sus modales, la puerta del cuarto se cerró frente a su cara.

― Wow, qué rudo ―. Comentó para sí mismo, levantando ambas cejas. Pensó en irse sin más, pero terminó por pegarse un poco más a la puerta ―. Oye… ¡ya sabes! Si tienes algún problema, puedes hablar conmigo. ¡Soy bueno escuchando personas!

Esperó unos momentos, pero del otro lado nadie le contestó, así que se marchó luego de soltar un suspiro muy largo. ¡Qué persona tan difícil!

* * *

Si las cosas iban a ser así, _casi_ preferiría estar en el mismo dormitorio que Deku y Todoroki. La hoja en su mano se arrugó con fuerza, mientras presionaba los dedos en un puño. Apenas cerró la puerta, su cuerpo se precipitó hacia el suelo, de modo que su espalda quedó recargada contra la madera. Escuchó claramente su ofrecimiento y su suspiro, así como sus pasos alejándose por donde habían venido.

En esta ocasión, su pecho dolía. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago y fuese incapaz de respirar. Había sido mucho más difícil resistirse; había sentido las palabras agolparse en su garganta, luchando por salir, latiendo contra sus cuerdas vocales. La intensidad del encuentro era casi insoportable. Pero no. No iba a hacerlo. No iba a caer en ese juego. Qué importaba que él supiera quién era su maldita alma gemela. Si no le respondía, entonces el lazo no iba a concretarse. El tiempo pasaría y él conseguiría un cambio de dormitorio. Eso era lo que iba a suceder.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era mantener la boca cerrada.

* * *

Era de esperarse que el destino tuviera las cosas planeadas. La tercera vez que se encontraron fue en el centro comercial, el primer fin de semana desde que había comenzado el curso. Kirishima le había pedido a Kaminari que lo acompañara, sin ningún motivo en especial más allá de pasar algo de tiempo juntos hablando de cualquier tontería y divirtiéndose. Miraron aparadores un buen rato sin demasiado interés, comentando tal o cual cosa, en medio de grandes risas que les valieron más de una mirada de los transeúntes que los rodeaban.

― Oye, vamos a esa tienda de electrónica ―. Dijo Denki, señalando el establecimiento luego de dar un respingo ―. Los audífonos de Jirou se echaron a perder. ¡Voy a comprarle un par ahora que estamos aquí! ― Propuso.

― Claro ―. Aceptó Kirishima.

Se dirigieron a la tienda, a paso tranquilo y sin prisa alguna. La tarde apenas estaba comenzando y había tiempo de sobra. Pronto se encontraron en el interior, en medio de un sinfín de artículos.

― ¿Y cómo va tu vida universitaria? ¿Has ligado con alguien? ― Quiso saber su amigo, con esa sonrisa tonta en los labios.

Eijirou rio un poco.

― No, para nada ―. Aceptó, mientras andaban por el pasillo de los auriculares. Luego, sin ningún motivo en particular, la imagen de Bakugou le llegó a la mente ―. Aunque… hay un chico que me inquieta ―. Aceptó.

― ¿Un chico? ¿Por qué? ¿Es guapo?

― ¿Qué? No. Bueno, sí ―. Admitió ―. Pero no es eso, ¿sabes? He intentado hablar con él un par de veces, pero siempre parece estar enojado, como… realmente enojado. La última vez me cerró la puerta en la cara ―. Relató con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

― ¡Viejo! ¿Qué le hiciste? ― Preguntó Denki, deteniéndose un segundo para mirarlo, antes de tomar los audífonos que había elegido.

― ¡Nada! ¡Sólo traté de hablar con él! ― Protestó ―. Lo saludé la primera vez y fui a dejarle las reglas del dormitorio la segunda. No hay nada malo en ello, ¿verdad?

Con una mirada, su amigo le dio la razón, antes de dirigirse a las cajas.

― ¿Tal vez sólo no es una persona sociable? O quizás es tímido…― Propuso, son ese deje de burla que siempre llevaba en la voz.

― ¿Tímido?

En la cabeza de Kirishima, Bakugou le parecía todo, menos tímido. Era más como si tuviera un aura asesina rodeándolo. Aunque claro, muchas personas denotaban su timidez de diferentes maneras. Quizás simplemente no sabía qué decirle. O había llegado de manera demasiado repentina. Tal vez era esa clase de chico que realmente se siente incómodo con la cercanía de los demás… no estaba seguro, había demasiadas posibilidades. Estaba meditando acerca de eso mientras su amigo pagaba. Entonces se le ocurrió levantar la vista y ahí, como si fuera una aparición, vio a Bakugou Katsuki saliendo de la tienda de telefonía celular que estaba enfrente.

Esta vez pudo contemplarlo con más calma debido a la distancia. Su rostro no se veía molesto a pesar de que su seriedad era intimidante por sí misma. Los mechones rubios, casi platinados, resaltaban enormemente contra el color negro de su ropa. Llevaba puestos los audífonos y caminaba con una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, casi despreocupadamente. Su corazón se saltó un par de latidos. Bakugou no parecía haberlo visto.

― ¿Qué miras? ― Preguntó Kaminari, parándose a su lado luego de hacer la compra.

― ¿Eh?

― Que qué miras, tienes cara de tonto ―. Se burló.

― ¡Oh! ― Exclamó, agitando la cabeza un par de veces para salir de su estupor ―. ¡Es él! ―. Señaló con un movimiento rápido ―. El chico que te dije.

No esperó a que Denki le respondiera. Apenas terminó de aclararle el asunto, salió a prisa y se acercó a donde estaba Bakugou. La sonrisa le salió naturalmente, sin ningún esfuerzo. Como el chico iba distraído, alcanzó a ponerle una mano en el hombro.

― ¡Hey, Bakugou! ― Saludó, esperando que, en esta ocasión, el asunto fuera mejor.

No pasó. Las cosas fueron igual que las dos veces anteriores. Incluso peores. El rubio dio un respingo, se estremeció y se detuvo en seco; lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de apartarle la mano de un golpe y retroceder un par de pasos, como si se tratara de una bestia encerrada. Luego adoptó la expresión usual, de furia contenida. Notó claramente la tensión de sus músculos y la manera en la que sus puños se apretaban con fuerza, como si pudieran soltar un golpe en cualquier momento.

― Oye, está bien ―. Dijo Eijirou, levantando las manos en señal de paz.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― Quiso saber Kaminari cuando lo alcanzó ―. ¡Ah! ¿Tú eres el amigo de Kirishima? ― Preguntó, ignorando olímpicamente la actitud amenazante de Katsuki.

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, esta vez sí habló.

― No soy su maldito amigo ―. Gruñó, respondiéndole a Kaminari.

― ¿No? ¡Pero…!

― Muérete ―. Escupió de manera cortante y dría, echando a andar frente a los ojos sorprendidos de ambos.

Se quedaron de pie, estupefactos, observándolo hasta que desapareció entre la gente. Su amigo soltó una exclamación de sorpresa.

― ¿Estás seguro de que no le hiciste nada? Parece odiarte ―. Mencionó.

― ¡Te juro que no hice nada! ―. Argumentó. Luego hizo una pausa ―. Al menos ahora sé cómo es su voz.

― ¿Qué?

― Nunca me responde ―. Aclaró ―. Siempre se limita a mirarme y a irse o a cerrarme la puerta.

Se ganó una mirada llena de extrañamiento y pena.

― Ése es otro nivel de desprecio.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta incesantemente hasta que se abrió, aunque el rostro que halló del otro lado no era el que él esperaba.

― ¿Bakugou? ― Preguntó Todoroki.

― ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? ― Dijo el rubio.

― Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto. ¿Cómo sabes el número de habitación de Midoriya?

― ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa? Quítate. Necesito que me respondan algo.

― Creí que no necesitabas nada de nosotros.

― Vete al infierno, bastardo.

La discusión hubiera continuado si Izuku no hubiera aparecido.

― ¿Kacchan? ― Preguntó, asomándose ―. Te ves muy agitado, ¿estás bien?

― ¿Y tú qué mierda crees? ―. Gruñó, empujó a Shouto y entró en la habitación incluso cuando no le habían dado permiso para hacerlo. Pasó por alto lo incómodo que le resultaba estar ahí y la decoración friki de Deku, así como ese ambiente doméstico que rodeaba a la pareja.

Todoroki cerró la puerta y se puso al lado de Midoriya, como esperando a que Katsuki dijera algo. Estaba demasiado tenso y agitado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón entera. Agitó la cabeza y maldijo varias veces. Era difícil comenzar a hablar. Su mente estaba llena de demasiadas cosas que se mezclaban por todas partes. Estuvo a punto de volver a estrellar su móvil contra el suelo, pero terminó impactando el puño en la pared.

― Oye… ― Protestó Todoroki.

Entonces por fin levantó la mirada.

― ¿Qué se siente? ― Preguntó en susurro.

Ninguno de los dos pareció entender.

― ¿Huh? Kacchan, ¿a qué te refieres?

― ¡¿Qué mierda se siente?! ― Exclamó entonces, levantando la voz. El resultado fue el mismo.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

Apretó los dientes y pasó saliva.

― ¡LA MALDITA MARCA! ¡LA ESTÚPIDA COSA DEL ALMA GEMELA! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA SE SIENTE?! ― Gritó ―. ¡USTEDES DEBEN SABERLO! ¡SON UNA JODIDA PAREJA! ¿NO ES ASÍ?

La mirada de ambos estaba llena de confusión. Cuando terminó de gritar, inhaló con fuerza y comenzó a maldecir. Era doloroso. Realmente doloroso. Lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo era una jodida agonía. Lo que había sentido la segunda vez que se habían encontrado en su habitación parecía un chiste frente a lo que había experimentado en el centro comercial. Mantener la compostura había requerido un esfuerzo descomunal. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? Sus labios habían luchado por separarse, el latido en su pecho había retumbado en sus orejas y un mareo enorme lo había invadido. Se vio en la necesidad de dirigir sus palabras al sujeto que acompañaba a Kirishima con tal de no tener que hablarle. Apenas si había conseguido marcharse de ahí sin ninguna repercusión qué lamentar.

Se estaba volviendo incapaz de lidiar con eso y apenas había pasado una estúpida semana. La sensación de estarse consumiendo era demasiado fuerte. Cada vez sentía que tenía menos aire en los pulmones, como si se tratara de un golpe que viene cada vez con más fuerza, en sitios cada vez más sensibles. Se sentía atrapado, como si la presencia del chico lo envolviera por todas partes y le pidiera ceder.

Aquello era un infierno.

No reparó en que Todoroki y Deku estaban hablando hasta que su respiración se regularizó un poco.

― …creo que es eso.

― Umh… Kacchan… ¿lo que quieres saber es qué se siente conocer a tu alma gemela?

Sí. Era eso lo que quería saber. Había buscado en internet, pero necesitaba certezas. Necesitaba que alguien le dijera de frente que había encontrado a su maldita alma gemela. Que estaba ahí, a pesar de todo. Necesitaba saber que no solamente había enloquecido. Necesitaba saber si había una forma de escapar de ello.

― Sólo escúpelo, estúpido Deku ―. Gruñó.

― Bueno… ―. Empezó. Miró a Shouto una vez más ―. Pues… ya sabes, conocí a Todoroki-kun cuando chocamos en el pasillo. Supongo que no es una gran historia… ―. Murmuró ―. Como sea, le pedí disculpas y él me preguntó si estaba bien. Eran las mismas palabras que tenemos como marca…Todo se sintió diferente. La zona comenzó a hormiguear, primero suavemente, luego con fuerza. Sé que suena cursi, pero se sintió como si todo se detuviera. Mi corazón latía muy rápido, pero algo dentro de mí se sentía… completo.

― Puedo decir que me sentí de la misma forma ―. Agregó el otro ―. Ya sabes, no es que te enamores inmediatamente de la persona, pero luego de eso, se siente como si no quisieras despegarte de ella y, eventualmente, pasa ―. Se encogió de hombros.

― ¿Por qué querías saber eso, Kacchan?

― Creo que es un poco obvio, Midoriya ―. Dijo Todoroki. Luego lo volteó a ver ―. ¿Encontraste a su alma gemela, Bakugou?

Katsuki no respondió. Se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo y apretar los dientes hasta que le dolió la mandíbula. Sabía la respuesta. Era así como se había sentido, al menos al inicio, con ese cosquilleo que se había terminado convirtiendo en ardor. Siempre que se encontraba con Kirishima, todo su cuerpo gritaba por dejar salir alguna palabra, como buscando _ese algo_ que iba a completarlo. En todas las ocasiones el dolor era inmenso y parecía crecer mientras más pasaban los días, como si sólo respondiendo podría sanarse. Era tortuoso y horrible.

― …una mierda con eso… ―. Murmuró ―. …si no le respondo, el lazo no estará completo ―. Dijo.

La pareja abrió los ojos ampliamente.

― No puedes hacer eso, Kacchan ―. Dijo Midoriya con una clara preocupación.

― Voy a hacer la mierda que quiera ―. Declaró.

― Eso es egoísta, Bakugou ― Intercedió el otro.

―Además, estoy seguro de que estás experimentando un dolor enorme… eso no puede estar bien.

― ¿Cómo diablos lo sabes?

― Cualquiera sabe que negarte al lazo una vez que conoces a tu pareja predestinada causa un dolor agónico. No es algo que se pueda evitar.

Las palabras eran duras. No era propiamente que despreciara a Kirishima; de daba la impresión de ser una buena persona, incluso si parecía algo irritante. Simplemente no le gustaba lo que representaba con respecto a él. Kirishima Eijirou significaba que no tenía decisión sobre su vida, significaba que estaba a merced de esa cosa llamada _destino_.

― Si encontraste a tu alma gemela, Kacchan, ¿por qué no hablas con él? Sé que nunca has creído en esto, pero ahora que está pasando… ¿de qué tienes miedo?

 _Miedo._

La palabra resonó en sus oídos.

Quiso gritar _YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A NADA_.

Pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas dentro de su boca.

* * *

Luego del percance en el centro comercial, Kirishima volvió a los dormitorios con la mente perdida en mil cosas. Todas girando alrededor de un solo punto llamado Bakugou Katsuki. Y es que, en serio, no entendía esa actitud tan violenta que ostentaba siempre que se cruzaban. Llevaba conociéndolo apenas unos días y, probablemente, debió de haberse rendido, pero algo en él hacía que se acercara siempre que estaba en su campo de visión. No podía decir de qué se trataba, pero la idea de darse por vencido no cruzaba su mente ni de broma. Tal vez el chico sólo estaba pasando un mal rato. Tal vez tenía problemas que no sabía cómo solucionar. Lo que fuera, quería ayudarlo, incluso si eso podía ser invasivo.

Llegó el domingo y no supo nada de él. Tampoco el lunes o el martes. No eran amigos ni mucho menos, pero su mente no le daba descanso y mientras más tiempo pasaba, más tiempo le dedicaba a pensar en él, incluso consumiendo tiempo durante sus clases y entrenamientos. Una parte de él, terminó por aceptar, _quería verlo_. Para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, suponía. Para el miércoles, la necesidad de encontrarse con él era tan grande que incluso sus gestos de enfado le habrían dado algo de paz a su alma. Decidió que iba a arriesgarse, así que bajó un piso y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la última habitación. Igual que la última vez, la luz salía por debajo de la puerta, lo que significaba que su ocupante estaba adentro. Dejó que sus nudillos chocaran contra la superficie un par de veces y se dispuso a esperar.

* * *

 _"_ _No tengo miedo…"_ Había dicho esa vez, pero no se había convencido ni siquiera a sí mismo. Detestaba sentirse vulnerable. A lo largo de su vida, siempre se había esforzado por ostentar una apariencia fuerte e inquebrantable. Temer por algo no calzaba con él.

 _"_ _Deberías darle una oportunidad, Kacchan. Si es tu alma gemela, significa que son el uno para el otro"._ Realmente había querido enojarse más y golpear al imbécil de Deku por decir semejante tontería, pero siguiendo la lógica de los acontecimientos, rebuscando entre las leyes de las almas gemelas, ese idiota tenía razón.

No por eso dejaba de ser algo demasiado chocante. Una de las grandes razones por las que había dejado de creer en el destino era por sí mismo. Fuera del idiota de Deku que insistía en hablarle, no tenía a nadie más. Sus padres no contaban. El séquito de amigos de infancia que había tenido se habían esfumado más temprano que tarde. Las personas que habían aceptado obedecerlo durante la secundaria y el Instituto se habían marchado también. Todo aquél que estaba a su lado se marchaba tarde o temprano. Su vida era una vida solitaria y no conocía nada más. Era temperamental y violento. ¿Qué clase de persona _podría amarlo_? Cuando se preguntó eso y se encontró sin respuesta, se dijo a sí mismo que no había nadie destinado para él en el mundo. Por eso su frase era tan sencilla. Demasiado banal para que fuera a ocurrir.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Debajo de toda esa furia, detrás de toda esa negación, se escondía una especie de miedo. Incluso si aceptara el maldito lazo, nadie le aseguraba que el sistema del destino no estuviera dañado. Cuando pensaba en Kirishima, todo lo que veía era una antítesis de sí mismo. Incapaz de acomodar su cabeza, frustrado a más no poder, había comenzado a evitarlo. Lo había visto un par de veces, pero, en cuanto lo veía, apresuraba el paso o desviaba el camino. Odiaba tener que recurrir a técnicas infantiles de evasión, pero si ya era doloroso verlo de lejos, no quería tener que pasar por otra escena tan agobiante como las tres que había tenido anteriormente.

Durante cuatro días se había sentido terriblemente inquieto y molesto. La noche del miércoles llegó; incapaz de concentrarse en el ensayo que debía escribir para la semana siguiente, había terminado por buscar información acerca de las marcas por internet. Todo llegaba a la misma conclusión: no había manera de escapar de lo establecido. Las cosas tendrían que suceder tarde o temprano. Hubiera tirado la laptop al suelo si unos golpes en la puerta no lo hubieran detenido. Se levantó de mala gana y abrió bruscamente.

Como si se tratara de una pésima broma, Kirishima Eijirou estaba del otro lado. La conocida sensación de agobio se apoderó de él, con tanta fuerza que tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos. Eso de verdad era insoportable. No se trataba sólo de su pecho, ni de su muñeca, ni de sus pulmones, sino de todo su cuerpo sometido a una sensación indescriptible, como si un peso demasiado grande lo presionara contra el suelo. El mareo lo envolvió al instante.

― ¡Oye, Bakugou! ― Exclamó el contrario.

Su voz sonaba en sus orejas por encima del latido descontrolado de su corazón y de lo pesado de su respiración. Su cuerpo se dobló sobre sí mismo, tratando de encogerse, buscando una forma de luchar contra el dolor; pero antes de que tocara el suelo, los brazos de Kirishima lo estaban sosteniendo. Consciente de eso, lo empujó con las fuerzas que tenía, tratando de alejarse. Un agarre en la muñeca lo detuvo.

Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que estaba pasado, cuando vio los ojos de su acompañante clavarse en su piel con una insistencia grande. Como llevaba puesta una camiseta, se le había olvidado por completo que su marca quedaba expuesta, de modo que cualquiera podía verla.

― ¿Es esta tu marca? ― Preguntó el chico, repentinamente interesado. Sus ojos brillaban con fuerza, su voz no escondía emoción alguna ―. ¡Bakugou! ¿Es esta tu marca?

La pregunta era demasiado directa. Su cabeza zumbaba ruidosamente. Apretó los ojos y forcejeó un par de veces, tratando de soltar el agarre.

― ¡Bakugou, dime! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Acaso…?

― _Cierra la puta boca_ ―. Gruñó.

Las palabras simplemente escaparon de sus labios.

* * *

El tiempo dejó de correr. Todo se redujo a ese instante. Una sensación de alivio recorrió todas y cada una de las terminales nerviosas de su cuerpo. El aire escapó sólo para volver a entrar en sus pulmones y un cosquilleo extraño corrió de la punta de la cabeza hasta el último dedo de sus pies; lo hizo sonreír tan ampliamente que sintió que le dolían las mejillas. La zona en su torso, donde estaban grabadas esas palabras tan agresivas, palpitaba con fuerza, confundiéndose con el latido de su corazón. Ahí estaba. Eso explicaba todo; esa preocupación, ese interés, esa necesidad de buscarlo cada vez que lo veía… estaba ahí. Bakugou Katsuki era su alma gemela.

El sitio donde su mano sujetaba la muñeca del rubio era cálido. Lo miró y fue como si lo viera por primera vez, como si no lo hubiera contemplado con suficiente detalle anteriormente. Cada uno de sus rasgos pareció aclararse ante sus ojos y el entorno se volvió difuso, como si sólo lo pudiera enfocar a él.

― Bakugou, tú… ―. Susurró.

― Te dije que cerraras la puta boca, imbécil ―. Repitió.

A pesar de lo violento del asunto, no podía dejar de sonreír. El rubio también parecía un poco más tranquilo.

― ¡Eres mi alma gemela! ― Exclamó, acercándose más para darle un abrazo.

― Ni se te ocurra, idiota ―. Amenazó el rubio ―. Eso no significa que voy a estar con cualquier desconocido sólo porque el jodido destino dice que es así como debe ser.

― Bueno… ¡ya tendremos tiempo para conocernos! ― Resolvió sin problema.

― ¿Quién diablos quiere conocerte?

― ¡Oh, no seas así!

Poco le importó que el contrario lo empujara un poco y comenzara a maldecir. Lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo presionó contra su pecho. Aunque se removió de mala gana y forcejeó contra su agarre, al final sintió que se calmaba ligeramente. Su lazo estaba completo. Podía sentir la emoción corriendo por sus venas. Era como si embonaran el uno con el otro, como si sus temperaturas se complementaran, como si estuviera hecho sólo para estar ahí. No recordaba haberse sentido tan completo como en ese instante. Incluso si tardaban en formalizar algo, él se sentía feliz.

― Suéltame ―. Ordenó Katsuki tras unos segundos.

― ¿Eh? ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Lo siento! ― Exclamó sin mucho problema, apartándose a pesar de que deseara mantenerlo cerca para siempre ―. ¿Quieres ver mi marca? ― Preguntó con emoción. Antes de que pudiera negarse, levantó su playera, dejando expuesto todo su torso y pecho ―. ¡Siempre me pregunté qué clase de persona serías! ¡Aunque estaba seguro de que eras un hombre! ¿Quieres tocarla?

Los ojos rojos de Bakugou se clavaron en su piel. Lo vio arrugar el entrecejo y torcer los labios. Casi comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa expresión. Estaba seguro de que terminaría gustándole. Deseaba saber todo, su color favorito, su comida favorita, sus recuerdos de infancia, la cara que ponía al dormir. Todo. Ansiaba conocerlo todo. Lo vio murmurar algo y luego lo escuchó bufar. Aunque pareció hacerlo a regañadientes, extendió su mano y talló un par de veces sobre las palabras. El toque, aunque muy brusco, se sentía cálido.

― …no se quita ―. Murmuró.

― ¡Claro que no se quita! ¿Ves? ¡No hay forma de que sea un error, Bakugou! ¿Puedo ver tu marca de nuevo?

― No ―. Lo vio cubrirse la muñeca con los dedos de la otra mano.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

― Porque no. Piérdete ―. Apuró el rubio.

Kirishima no entendía nada.

― ¿No estás feliz por habernos encontrado? ― Se aventuró a preguntar, con cierta aflicción.

Hubo una pausa que duró algunos segundos.

― …por supuesto que no.

La dureza en las palabras contrarias le causó un ligero dolor a la altura del pecho.

* * *

Esta vez no golpeó nada cuando Kirishima salió por su puerta. Lo que sentía no era furia. Las palabras sólo habían salido de su boca sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, casi como reflejo. Fue entonces cuando lo sintió. El dolor que lo había estado torturando comenzó a disminuir hasta dejar un leve cosquilleo. El aire empezó a entrar con más facilidad en sus pulmones y el peso de todo su cuerpo se vio liberado repentinamente. Ante sus ojos, la brillante sonrisa de Kirishima hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco inesperado y ese abrazo, por más que se había negado, no se había sentido… mal. La simple evocación de su recuerdo disparaba en su pecho una sensación de anhelo desconocida. Eso era una mierda. Tal vez no tan horrible como el dolor, pero era una mierda.

Cuando el chico se había levantado la playera, no pudo seguir dudando. Ahí estaban sus palabras, resaltando sobre la piel de sus costillas, claras y directas. No había manera de que hubiera sido un error. Como era de esperarse, no se podían borrar por más esfuerzo que pusiera en tallarlas. Todavía se sentía mareado, pero por motivos completamente distintos a los usuales. Estaba confundido y eso lo molestaba. Cualquier cosa que no fuese una certeza, lo irritaba.

 _"_ _Dale una oportunidad"_. Había dicho el imbécil de Deku. Una oportunidad. Sólo una… Movió el pie de manera inquieta sobre el suelo y se mordió la parte interior del labio. Apretó los puños y jadeó con molestia. Le hubiera gustado negarlo, pero no podía. El jodido lazo parecía ser demasiado fuerte.

 _"_ _Entiendo… debe ser muy repentino para ti, ¿no es así? ¡Pero no importa! Vendré a buscarte mañana"_ eso había dicho el pelirrojo antes de irse.

― …haz lo que quieras ―. Respondió para sí mismo.

* * *

― ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ―. Exclamó Kaminari del otro lado del teléfono.

― ¡No, te lo juro! ¡Aunque fue demasiado inesperado! ― Respondió Kirishima.

― ¡Debes decirme cómo fue! ¡Vamos, apúrate! ― Insistió.

Eijirou escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y luego al rubio saludando a su novia.

― ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ― La escuchó decir.

― Kirishima encontró a su alma gemela. Y es un tipo demente ―. Aclaró.

― ¡Hey, no es un tipo demente! ― Se defendió, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Jirou acercándose a donde estaba su amigo.

―¡Tenía apariencia de que iba a matarte, viejo! Ahora cuéntanos. ¡Queremos saber!

― Pues… ―. Se rascó la nuca aunque nadie lo estuviera viendo. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa amplia y volvió a sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza ―. Fui a buscarlo hace un rato porque no lo había visto en varios días. Cuando abrió la puerta no se veía nada bien. Parecía que iba a caerse, así que lo sujeté. Tiene la marca en la muñeca y, de pronto, sentí que la conocía. Quise preguntarle acerca de ella, pero me dijo que cerrara la boca. …Y lo sentí ―. Relató, riendo tranquilamente. Luego soltó un suspiro ―. …nunca creí que mi alma gemela fuera alguien tan increíble.

― ¡Bro, el tipo está loco! ― Insistió Kaminari ―. ¡Es violento! ¿Recuerdas el sujeto que te dije que vimos Kirishima y yo en el centro comercial? ― Estaba hablando con Kyoka, claramente.

― Oh, sí… ¡espera! ¿Estás diciendo que él es el alma gemela de Kirishima! ¡No puede ser! ¿Pero no habías dicho que ya le habías hablado? ¿Por qué no te lo había dicho antes?

― Oye, bro, eso es verdad… Dijiste que no te había dirigido la palabra, ¿no es así?

Esta vez volvió a suspirar, con un poco menos de felicidad. Había tenido tiempo de pensar en esa actitud tan extraña y la respuesta no era muy esperanzadora.

― Sí, bueno… no parece muy feliz con el asunto. Creo que me había estado evitando, en realidad. Parecía que algo le estaba doliendo bastante, por lo que vi cuando abrió la puerta. Imagino que fue porque se estaba forzando a no responderme…

― ¡Oh, viejo! ― Exclamó Denki.

― ¿Tal vez tiene pareja? ¿Le preguntaste? ― Quiso saber Jirou.

Entonces Kirishima parpadeó un par de veces. Se le había pasado ese detalle por completo, pero tenía razón. Seguía sin saber mucho de Bakugou, después de todo y lo había echado antes de que pudiera hacer demasiadas preguntas. No sabía cuál era su situación ese momento, ni tenía idea de si habría alguien más a su lado. Sin embargo, era demasiado pronto para darse por vencido, así que terminó por inflar el pecho con determinación.

― ¡Definitivamente le preguntaré mañana!

* * *

Ignoró el respingo que dio Deku cuando se sentó a su lado y la cara molesta de Todoroki cuando lo vio ocupando el asiento que le correspondía en clase de Cálculo. No se molestó en mirar a ninguno de los dos, simplemente clavó sus ojos en alguna parte de la pizarra y arrugó el entrecejo.

― Hablé con él ayer ―. Escupió entre dientes.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kacchan? ― Preguntó Deku, confundido.

― Dije que hablé con ese idiota ayer ― Repitió.

― ¿De quién…?

― De ese idiota con cabello de mierda… Kirishima. ¡Esa cosa que es…! ―. Decirlo en voz alta era demasiado ― ¡Mierda!

Afortunadamente, no tuvo que explicarse más.

― Se me hace complicado creer que hay alguien capaz de soportarte ―. Intervino Todoroki, quien claramente seguía molesto por el robo de su lugar.

― Cierra la boca, bastardo ―. Espetó.

― ¿Vas a salir con él? ― Insistió Midoriya.

― Como si pudiera salir con un sujeto que no conozco. ¿Qué clase de estúpidos harían eso?

― Midoriya y yo no tardamos en comenzar a salir.

― No es sorpresa si los dos son así de idiotas ―. Gruñó.

― Al menos nosotros no nos pusimos a llorar porque somos inmaduros y no queremos aceptar que existen las almas gemelas.

― ¡¿Quién mierda se puso a llorar?!

― Tú.

― ¡Repite eso y voy a hacerte volar en pedazos!

― ¡Chicos, no se peleen! Todoroki-kun, basta. Kacchan, deja de molestarlo también.

― Deberías ser más agradecido, Bakugou.

― …muérete.

― Y… ¿vas a conocerlo, entonces? ― Deku dejó zanjado el resto de asuntos, continuando con lo que parecía importante.

― No parece que ese idiota vaya a dejar de insistir si le digo que no.

― ¿Entonces sí?

― Sólo hasta que deje de molestarme y entienda que no quiero nada con él.

― Vas a terminar enamorándote ―. Dijo Shouto.

― Como si una mierda así pudiera pasar.

* * *

Aunque le hubiera gustado decir que no lo estaba esperando, se levantó pronto cuando los nudillos golpearon contra su puerta. No era curiosidad, se decía a sí mismo. Ni siquiera era que le importara ese idiota de cabellos parados. Sólo iba aceptar para demostrarse que, con una voluntad firme, se podía luchar contra todo. Lo repitió todo el día, incluso al momento de abrir la puerta. Apenas habían transcurrido 24 horas, pero cuando se encontró con la sonrisa de Eijirou del otro lado, sintió como si no la hubiera visto en mucho tiempo. La sensación lo tomó con la guardia baja.

― ¿Qué quieres? ― Se forzó a preguntar.

― Te dije que vendría hoy también. ¿Lo olvidaste? ―. Chasqueó la lengua en respuesta ―. Vamos a dar una vuelta.

― ¿Tienes idea de la jodida hora que es?

― ¡Venga, no es tan tarde! ¡Además la zona es segura! …aunque sólo quiero hablar contigo… ―. Meditó en voz alta ―. Quizás… ¿está bien si entro?

― Olvídalo ―. Se negó ―. Quédate ahí, vamos a dar esa maldita caminata.

Volvió a la habitación sólo para ponerse una sudadera y calzarse antes de salir. Se dijo que lo haría lentamente, pero sus movimientos fueron demasiado fluidos, como si llevara prisa. Podía sentir la mirada de Kirishima gracias a la puerta abierta y eso lo inquietaba. No en el sentido de que fuera incómodo sentirse observado o de que quisiera darle un golpe para que dejara de verlo (que tal vez sí quería, pero por otras razones). Se trataba, en realidad, de estar consciente de su mirada, de la forma en la que lo seguía, del hecho de que no era molesto saber que lo estaba mirando. Se dio vuelta una vez que terminó y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

― Muévete ―. Ordenó.

El pelirrojo no tardó en seguirlo, sonriendo con amplitud. Desprendía felicidad por cada uno de sus poros y Katsuki realmente deseaba detestarlo. Lo cierto era que estaba evitando pensar acerca de esa agitación en su pecho que no comprendía. Lo escuchó saludar a algunas personas antes de alcanzar las escaleras, pero no se detuvo hasta que estuvieron en la planta baja y salieron del edificio. La luna estaba en lo alto. Algunos estudiantes caminaban tranquilamente por la acera y algunas conversaciones le llegaban a los oídos como murmullos lejanos.

― Y… ―. Empezó Kirishima ―. ¿Cuál es tu carrera? ¡Yo estudio Entrenamiento Físico!

― ¿Por qué debería decirte? ― Inquirió.

Aunque cualquier persona se debería de haber ofendido con una respuesta como ésa, escuchó al chico reír. Le daba la impresión de que discutir con él era un caso perdido desde el inicio.

― No tienes ninguna obligación, supongo. ¡Solamente quiero saberlo! ― Confesó.

Chasqueó la lengua y arrugó el entrecejo. Cruzaron la calle y echaron a andar en dirección al parque, no muy lejos de los dormitorios. El contrario se situó a su lado. La sonrisa seguía en sus labios como si nunca fuera a borrarse. _Éste imbécil es mi alma gemela_ , pensó. Lo miró de reojo, reparando en su figura. No llevaba ninguna chaqueta, por lo que buena parte de sus brazos quedaban al descubierto. Era fuerte. Quizás tanto o más que él. Su piel se veía ligeramente tostada y sus ojos no eran tan diferentes a los suyos.

Era atractivo.

― No te emociona mucho el asunto, ¿verdad? ― Preguntó Kirishima, sacándolo de su momento de observación.

― No

Aunque era él quien había dado la respuesta, una desazón en el estómago se hizo presente. Era verdad; no se sentía eufórico luego de haberse encontrado con él. Sin embargo, la ansiedad que residía en su cuerpo venía como respuesta a un rechazo sin fundamento que se negaba a dejar de lado, no propiamente a encontrarse con él La risa que soltó su acompañante estaba llena de nerviosismo.

― ¿Por qué? Quiero decir… ¿estás saliendo con alguien más o algo? ¡No es que quiera que salgas conmigo ahora mismo! ¡Puedo esperar! Es sólo que… me habías estado evitando. Supongo que supiste que yo era tu alma gemela la primera vez que nos encontramos, ¿no?

Aparecieron las primeras farolas del parque. Odiaba tener que dar explicaciones. No quería hacerlo y no lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otra situación. Pero no podía negarlo; ahora el otro lo sabía. Sabía que se había resistido al encuentro, que se había callado y había huido tanto como le fue posible. Seguramente pensaba que era un egoísta, justo como había dicho Todoroki.

― Debió haber sido doloroso… ―. Lo escuchó meditar ―. He escuchado que resistirse es terrible… ¿Es porque hay alguien a quien no quieres dejar?

― Joder, no es eso ―. Respondió casi sin pensarlo.

Hubo una pausa.

― ¿Entonces por qué?

Ésa era una gran pregunta, que ni siquiera él estaba seguro de saber cómo responderse. ¿Por qué? Estaba asustado, sí. Era incapaz de saber cómo algo así podría estarle sucediendo a _él_. Por otra parte, llevaba tanto tiempo negándose a ello que simplemente no sabía cómo encausarse de manera distinta. Explicarlo no era un asunto fácil, así que optó por decir algo que no era menos cierto.

― No me gusta sentir que no tengo control sobre mi maldita vida ―. Gruñó en respuesta, mientras se internaban en el parque sin demasiada consciencia de sus pasos ―. ¿Por qué mierda aceptaría las cosas tan fácilmente? ¿No te molesta sentir que eres una jodida marioneta?

Volteó a verlo, esperando encontrar alguna expresión seria. Herida, tal vez, pero se dio de cara con una mirada interesada y una sonrisa más tranquila, casi comprensiva. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía?

― ¡Ah, pero no es que no puedas elegir nada! ―. Argumentó ―. Hay un montón de cosas que puedes hacer todavía, ¿no crees? La vida no se basa en una o dos decisiones, sino en muchas. Todavía puedes hacer lo que quieras. No entiendo cómo funciona el destino, Bakugou, pero creo que las almas gemelas existen para que la vida de las personas sea mejor. Te dan un compañero que te complementa, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué eso debería ser malo?

Tenían más o menos la misma altura, así que podía mirarlo directamente. Cuando terminó de hablar, bufó y miró a otro lado. Nunca había pensado en eso. Si meditaba un poco, se daba cuenta de que nunca se había dado el tiempo para ver las cosas de esa manera. Simplemente había decidido que lo de las almas gemelas estaba mal, con la misma arbitrariedad con la que había decidido que detestaba a Deku o a Todoroki. Con la misma fuerza con la que se había dicho que se quedaría solo. Kirishima estaba exponiendo un punto demasiado importante, quizás bastante obvio. _¿Por qué eso debería ser malo?_

― Las personas deberían ser capaces de escoger con quién mierda quieren estar ―. Soltó.

― Sí, tal vez… aunque nunca he conocido a una pareja que comparta marca y que se haya separado. ¿Alguna vez has visto a dos almas gemelas juntas? ― Preguntó.

Claro que sí. Pensó, pero no lo dijo. Las veía prácticamente todos los días desde años atrás.

― ¿Eso qué mierda importa?

― Es que creo que puedes entenderlo cuando las ves. Tengo unos amigos que se conocieron en una tienda de música. A veces discuten o no se ponen de acuerdo en algunas cosas ―. Relató ―. Jirou casi siempre le llama la atención a Kaminari por ser un idiota y a veces él le juega bromas muy pesadas. Pero entre ellos hay… algo. No sé cómo decirlo ―. Aceptó. Incapaz de evitarlo, Katsuki volvió a mirarlo. Kirishima se detuvo y sus pies frenaron la marcha apenas unos instantes después, en medio de un camino surcado por árboles. Lo vio tomar aire y devolverle la mirada ―. ¿Sabes? No entendía por qué me sentí tan atraído a ti a pesar de tu actitud tan agresiva. Puede que no te guste y que sigas rechazándome, pero… aunque todavía no nos conocemos, me alegro de que tú seas mi alma gemela.

Bakugou no comprendía qué pasaba por la cabeza ajena. Ni por qué las palabras salían tan fácilmente de su boca, ni por qué su corazón estaba tan agitado luego de escucharlo decir esas cosas, siendo que era la primera vez que hablaban en forma. Frunció los labios y apretó los puños al interior de los bolsillos de su sudadera.

― ¿Cómo mierda puedes decir algo como eso? Ni siquiera tienes una puta idea de quién soy, idiota ―. Gruñó.

La risa de Kirishima volvió a sonar en sus oídos.

― ¡Bueno, eso es verdad! ― Concedió fácilmente ―. ¡Pero hay mucha gente que no conoce nunca a su compañero! ¡Así que al menos estoy feliz de saber que soy uno de los afortunados!

Demasiada sinceridad lo estaba agobiando.

― No hay manera de que esto vaya a funcionar.

― No puedes saberlo.

― Por supuesto que lo sé. Tienes un cabello de mierda y eres jodidamente irritante ―. Murmuró.

― ¡Oye, mi cabello no es tan diferente al tuyo! ― Se quejó y luego volvió a reír ―. Lo demás supongo que no se puede evitar ―. Resolvió con un encogimiento de hombros ―. ¡Pero no puedes simplemente negarte, Bakugou!

― Claro que puedo, idiota.

― Y eso sería muy egoísta y desconsiderado de tu parte ―. Argumentó ―. Sólo te pido que lo intentes durante un tiempo. ¡Prometo que desistiré si realmente no te sientes a gusto!

La confianza que irradiaba lo hizo dudar. Se debatía internamente sobre lo que debía hacer. Pero algo era cierto: no podía ir contra nada que no conociera. Chasqueó la lengua y le dedicó una mirada malhumorada. Luego reanudó la caminata.

― …Química ―. Dijo.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó Eijirou.

― Estudio Ingeniería Química ―. Aclaró.

― ¡Genial!

Entre exclamaciones por parte de Kirishima y ruidos de molestia de su propia boca, continuaron andando por el parque.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Kirishima volvió a aparecer en su puerta. Le pidió su número y le dio el suyo incluso cuando se trató de negar. Para la siguiente semana, ya habían intercambiado horarios escolares. Bakugou no estaba seguro de cómo había sucedido. El asunto era que ahí estaba, cediendo a sus peticiones absurdas. El chico insistía demasiado y siempre estaba animado, como si no tuviera preocupación alguna. Se reía en todo momento, hablaba con la gente con demasiada facilidad y su optimismo era algo fuera de este mundo. Completamente lo contrario a él. Al menos, el dolor había desaparecido. Todavía se sentía algo reticente a aceptar las cosas tal como eran, pero, aunque a veces le daban ganas de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y lo había hecho un par de ocasiones cuando soltaba alguna estupidez, no podía negar que no le molestaba del todo.

Su actitud seguía siendo la misma de antes, explosiva y altiva. En general, no había habido muchos cambios en cuanto a convivencia con el resto del mundo se trataba. Aunque, quizás, se sentía algo más equilibrado. De ese asunto no le había dicho a nadie incluso cuando Deku y Todoroki lo miraron largamente en Cálculo. No era de su incumbencia.

Acababa de empezar la clase cuando su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones. Lo ignoró la primera vez, pero volvió a vibrar unos segundos después y lo hizo de nuevo sin mucha diferencia de tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua y terminó por sacar el aparato. Era un mensaje de Kirishima.

 _"_ _Hey, Bakugou!"_

 _"_ _No tengo clase la última hora"_

 _"_ _¡Vayamos a comer fuera del campus!"_

 _"_ _Estás libre, ¿verdad?"_

 _"_ _¡Esperaré a que salgas!"_

 _"_ _¿Te interrumpí? ¡Lo siento!"_

Un sonido de molestia salió de su boca. No solía recibir mensajes de nadie y no era el único que lo sabía, por lo que percibió con claridad la mirada conocida de dos imbéciles que se encontraban cerca. Sin tomarle demasiada importancia a lo que el profesor estaba explicando, (pues ya lo sabía), se dispuso a responder.

 _"_ _Estoy en clase, cabello de mierda. Por supuesto que me interrumpiste."_

 _"_ _¿Acaso no puedes mandar un solo mensaje? Es jodidamente fastidioso."_

 _"…_ _voy a matarte si llegas tarde, imbécil"._

Apenas escribió el último mensaje, recibió otro con un emoticón. Lo maldijo en voz baja y apagó el dispositivo.

* * *

El rostro de Kirishima se iluminó en cuanto vio el mensaje en la pantalla de su móvil. No pudo contener una sonrisa ni la sensación de felicidad que lo embargó por completo. El campus de la universidad era grande, así que le llevaría un rato llegar a Facultad de Ingeniería y Ciencias, pero no se apresuró demasiado. Tenía tiempo de sobra hasta que terminara la clase.

A diferencia de Bakugou, él estaba radiante de alegría. No se cansaba de ir a buscarlo o de pasar tiempo con él. Cada segundo era demasiado preciado, cada cosa que le decía se convertía en un asunto importante. Kaminari había explicado que, si bien la sensación no terminaba de desaparecer nunca, al inicio todo parecía girar alrededor de la otra persona. Kirishima no podía hacer más que darle la razón. Y es que incluso cuando a veces parecía resistirse, el rubio terminaba aceptando. A veces se molestaba y lo insultaba; ponía esa expresión de furia y más de una vez le había dado un par de golpes, pero Eijirou sentía que se iban acercando poco a poco.

Él no necesitaba replantearse absolutamente nada: le gustaba todo de Bakugou Katsuki. La conexión entre ambos, aunque no la llegaba a entender, lo hacía sentirse completo, incluso si no eran una pareja románticamente hablando. Eijirou tenía fe en que, tarde o temprano, darían ese paso. El destino estaba a su favor, por mucho que el rubio se resistiera. Encontraba en aquello una certeza que lo hacía sonreír para sí mismo cuando estaba solo. Algún día se sentarían en la puerta de su casa y recordarían esos primeros acercamientos, cuando ambos fueran ancianos. Ambos iban a reírse de eso.

Ignoró las miradas extrañadas que le dedicaron algunas personas y siguió andando, hasta que, pasados algunos minutos, se encontró en el edificio correspondiente. Revisó en el móvil el horario de Bakugou y se acercó a su salón, recargándose en la pared de enfrente mientras esperaba a que la clase finalizara. Era la primera vez que estaba en esa parte del campus y se veía bastante diferente a la zona que frecuentaba. Estaba lejos del área deportiva, por lo tanto, de los gimnasios, la pista y la alberca. En su lugar, había varios laboratorios y salones amplios, donde suponía que se llevaban a cabo pruebas científicas y esa clase de asuntos que no entendía del todo. Se dedicó a observar minuciosamente los detalles del edificio y, cuando se aburrió, se puso a jugar en el celular.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y levantó la mirada, guardando el dispositivo en su bolsillo. Los primeros estudiantes comenzaron a salir, tanto de ésa como de las otras aulas. Ocurrió una de esas cosas extrañas que sucedían cuando uno se encontraba con su compañero predestinado: en medio de ese mar de gente que se agolpaba en el pasillo, reconoció a la perfección el cabello cenizo de Katsuki y sus ojos se encontraron con su mirada roja. Le dedicó una sonrisa a la que respondió con un mohín mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba.

― ¡Bakugou! ― Exclamó. Su pecho se sentía lleno de alegría.

― Cabello de mierda ―. Dijo, en gesto de reconocimiento.

― ¿Vamos?

― Sí, muévete.

Y Kirishima lo hubiera hecho con mucho gusto, si dos chicos no se hubieran parado frente a él con mirada inquisitiva, sobre todo uno alto con heterocromía y un estilo de cabello considerablemente extraño.

― ¿Ésta es tu alma gemela, Bakugou? ― Preguntó sin ninguna clase de tacto.

― ¡¿Qué mierda, bastardo?! ¡Deja de estorbar! ― Se quejó Katsuki, plantándole cara al chico.

― Ah, perdona ―. Dijo el otro, dirigiéndose a él, con una sonrisa ligeramente avergonzada. Era un poco más bajo y con pecas en las mejillas ―. Soy Midoriya Izuku y él es Todoroki Shouto ―. Se presentó, extendiendo una mano en su dirección ―. Kacchan y yo somos amigos de la infancia.

Le costó un segundo darse cuenta de que, con _Kacchan,_ se refería a Bakugou, pero una vez que lo hizo no tardó de darle la mano y apretarla, haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

― ¿Kacchan? ― Preguntó Kirishima, volteando a ver al implicado ―. ¡No me habías dicho que tenías amigos de la infancia en la universidad! ¡Es genial!

― Estos idiotas no son mis amigos ―. Gruñó y se cruzó de brazos ― Quítense del jodido camino, están estorbando ―. Ordenó, pero ninguno hizo amague de moverse.

― ¡Oh, claro! ― Dijo, cayendo en cuenta ―. Soy Kirishima Eijirou yo uh…

― Es él ―. Interrumpió Bakugou de manera repentina, bufando inmediatamente después. Los dos parecieron captar la idea.

― ¡Así que eres el alma gemela de Kacchan! ― Exclamó Midoriya, con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

― Te ves como una buena persona ―. Dijo Todoroki.

― ¡¿Qué estás insinuando con eso, imbécil?!

― Eh, Bakugou, cálmate ―. Pidió, palmeando su hombro ―. Quizás lo dice porque esperaba que fuera alguien más… ¿rudo? ― Aventuró.

― No, es que Bakugou tiene una personalidad horrible. Pareces demasiado bueno para él ―. Se explicó. La sinceridad del chico era brutal.

― ¡¿Ha?!

― Oye, tranquilo ―. Insistió. El rubio chasqueó la lengua y apretó los puños, pero no se le fue encima a Todoroki. Luego volteó a verlo

―. Sólo vámonos de una maldita vez, ¿quieres?

― Claro ― Aceptó inmediatamente, sin pensarlo ―. ¡Un gusto conocerlos, chicos! ¡Nos vemos! ― Mencionó, despidiéndose de los otros dos con un movimiento de mano.

Aunque Bakugou no se despidió, lo escuchó murmurar algo como _esos malditos_ y una serie más de cosas que no logró descifrar. Caminaron por el pasillo en silencio hasta que salieron del edificio y tuvieron más espacio para ir uno al lado del otro.

― ¿Entonces son tus amigos? ― Preguntó.

― Ya te dije que no. El imbécil de Deku siempre ha vivido cerca de mí, eso es todo. Al bastardo mitad y mitad lo conozco desde el Instituto, todo porque es la jodida alma gemela del estúpido nerd ―. Aclaró.

Volvió a tomarse un segundo para comprender que, con _Deku_ y _el estúpido nerd_ se estaba refiriendo a Midoriya y que con el _bastardo mitad y mitad_ se refería a Todoroki. Le tomó por sorpresa saber que eran compañeros predestinados.

― ¡Vaya!

― ¿Qué?

― No sabía que conocías a una pareja. Pensé que no tenías la menor idea acerca de ello… ¿Les dijiste acerca de nosotros? ― Quiso saber. No iba a negar que su corazón se había agitado cuando había dicho " _es él"_ frente a ese par.

― ¿Y tú qué crees?

― Aw. ¿De verdad?

― Eso no significa nada, idiota. Que compartamos marcas no significa que quiera tener una relación cursi y estúpida contigo ―. Se defendió.

― ¿Ni un poco? ― No le molestaba que se negara, así que sólo se acercó un poco más.

― No.

― ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

― …que no.

― ¿En serio?

― ¡Que no, apártate! ―. Exclamó, empujándolo con fuerza.

Kirishima se soltó a reír, porque el color que tenían sus mejillas le resultaba terriblemente adorable.

* * *

Bakugou se dijo que eso debía ser una jodida coincidencia cuando Kirishima se detuvo en frente de su local de comida favorito. Habían ido hasta el centro de la ciudad aprovechando el tiempo que el pelirrojo tenía libre y Eijirou había insistido en que lo llevaría a un buen sitio, le había pedido que confiara en él y que seguramente iba a gustarle. Menuda sorpresa se estaba llevando.

― ¿Cómo supiste? ― Preguntó de todos modos.

― ¿Saber qué? ― Inquirió el contrario mientras lo conducían a una mesa.

― Del lugar.

― ¡Ah! ¡Llegué aquí una vez que pusieron un anuncio como el que tienen afuera, para comer un tazón de fideos picantes! Tenía de premio algo… no recuerdo qué era, pero Kaminari lo quería para Jirou. ¡Terminamos con la boca ardiendo! ― Relató, riendo como siempre.

Bakugou ya había escuchado acerca de sus amigos, de cómo los había conocido y su situación romántica también. No le gustaba aceptarlo, pero se había ido familiarizando bastante bien con la vida del contrario. Probablemente sabía más acerca de él de lo que había sabido de cualquiera de sus conocidos anteriores. Tomó asiento, de modo que quedaron frente a frente.

― Qué débiles ―. Se mofó.

― ¡Hey! ¡Realmente era picante! ― Protestó Kirishima ―. ¡No dirías eso si lo probaras!

― Podría comerme un tazón entero sin tomar agua ―. Aseguró, orgulloso de sus habilidades.

― ¡Eso es imposible!

― Claro que no.

― ¡Entonces demuéstralo! ¡Te reto a pedir el tazón del anuncio!

― ¡¿Ha?! ¿Y qué voy a ganar yo con eso?

― ¡Puedes pedir lo que quieras! ¡Pero si yo gano…!

El pelirrojo se detuvo en ese punto de la frase. Le gustaba competir, y más todavía; le gustaba ganar. Así que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, sin importar cuál fuera el precio. Kirishima lo miró con una expresión extraña y lo vio morderse el labio por un instante, como dudando.

― ¿Qué? ― Insistió, presionando para le dijera las condiciones.

― Si yo gano… vas a dejar que te dé un beso.

Eso no lo esperaba. Dio un respingo y su entrecejo se arrugó por reflejo. No era que no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el contrario profesaba alguna especie de cariño o gusto por él. Tampoco era como si a él le desagradara el chico, era sólo que… besar a Kirishima… la idea hizo que su corazón se agitara repentinamente y que pasara saliva. Se maldijo a sí mismo en su fuero interno. No, no iba a ceder. Tenía confianza en su resistencia contra el picante, así que esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

― Bien, cabello de mierda ―. Aceptó ―. Pero si yo gano… no vas a besarme hasta que te diga que puedes hacerlo… ¿entiendes?

El pelirrojo emitió un sonido de inconformidad, claramente en desacuerdo con las condiciones, pero luego infló el pecho y asintió.

― De acuerdo ―. Dijo.

― ¡Prepárate para perder!

* * *

Kirishima soltó un grito de frustración y golpeó los puños contra la mesa cuando se vio derrotado. Sus labios ardían y sentía como si le fueran a arrancar la lengua. Había vaciado el vaso con agua de un solo trago y ni así desaparecía la sensación de estarse consumiendo en llamas. Frente a él, Bakugou estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y gesto de satisfacción, mirándolo desde su sitio con superioridad y una expresión de orgullo que no le había visto antes. Estaba sonriendo. Con malicia, pero sonriendo. Y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la curvatura de sus labios, sintió que el ardor en su boca menguaba. Él mismo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

― Gané ―. Declaró ―. Así que mantén tu boca alejada de mí.

― ¡Ah! ¡Qué injusto! ― Se quejó.

― ¿Hah? ¡Tú fuiste quien puso las reglas, idiota!

― ¡Lo sé! ― Y por eso se lamentaba enormemente. ¿Quién iba a decir que el rubio tenía una resistencia insana hacia la comida picante? Había estado cerca de tener un primer beso con Bakugou y la oportunidad se le había escapado de las manos. Soltó un largo, largo suspiro, sin dejar de verlo.

― Deberíamos pagar y volver a los dormitorios ―. Dijo el contrario luego de un rato.

― ¡Está bien! Esta vez pagaré yo.

― Como quieras.

― ¡Pero espera! ― Dijo, reparando en un pequeño detalle―. ¡Primero deben darte el premio del anuncio! Después de todo, cumpliste el reto. ¿Realmente no te arde la garganta?

― No.

― ¡Eso es muy varonil!

Esa era la impresión que le había dado la primera vez y no se había equivocado. Katsuki irradiaba fuerza, presencia. Como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera casi sin despeinarse. Y él se sentía atraído por esa aura que lo rodeaba, tan imponente. Llamó al mesero para que llevara la cuenta y, con ella, trajo el premio del anuncio. Era un dragón de peluche rojo, bastante gracioso. Bakugou levantó una ceja como se preguntara qué clase de premio era ese y lo observó unos segundos. Luego arrugó el entrecejo y lo miró a él.

― Mierda… ―. Soltó.

― ¿Qué?

― Se parece a ti.

Una carcajada escapó de sus labios. A pesar de la seriedad con la que se lo había dicho, era algo bastante infantil y, si le preguntaban, cursi. Aunque no podía dejar de pensar que tenía algo de cierto. Sentía que quería abrazarlo, apretarlo contra sí y reír el resto de la tarde a su lado. Lástima que eso no era posible.

― _Eijirou…_

Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando lo escuchó. Su respiración se cortó por un segundo. Pero el rubio no lo estaba mirando a él.

― ¿Eh?

― Así se llama el dragón, porque tiene toda tu apariencia de idiota ―. Explicó.

― Uh… ¿gracias?

El mesero se acercó para dejar el cambio. Kirishima dejó la propina y se levantó luego, esperando que Bakugou hiciera lo mismo para hacer una reverencia, dar las gracias y salir del establecimiento. Vio cómo el chico metía el peluche en su bolso, apretándolo en alguna parte, sin mucha expresión en su rostro. Echaron a andar en dirección a la estación de tren mientras atardecía, más cerca el uno del otro de lo que recordaba haber estado. Sus brazos por momentos se rozaban, enviando un cosquilleo agradable por toda su piel. Bakugou parecía tranquilo, cómodo estando a su lado. En el tiempo que habían estado manteniendo contacto, habían hecho grandes avances. Pronto, quizás, podrían dar el siguiente paso.

Pensaba en eso cuando reparó en la manera en la que incidía el sol en el rostro del chico. La imagen le quitó el aliento. Su perfil tenía algo de delicado, su expresión, aunque firme, despertaba algo en sí que lo dejaba embobado. Katsuki era… ¿hermoso? ¿Podía aplicar esa palabra a un hombre?

― ¿Qué mierda miras? ― Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando.

― Eh… ¡Ah, nada! ¡Nada, sigamos! ―. Se excusó.

* * *

El estúpido dragón realmente le recordaba a Kirishima. Cuando llegó a su habitación, luego de despedirse del chico en las escaleras, pensó seriamente en mandarlo al bote de basura, pero terminó por colocándolo sobre la cama. No estaba seguro de por qué. El color rojo del dragón era similar al del cabello teñido del chico. Los dientes filosos evocaban la dentadura que conocía bien y la expresión del muñeco, por algún motivo igual de desconocido que los otros, le traía a la mente la sonrisa amplia de Eijirou…

Eso se le estaba yendo de las manos.

¿Qué había de malo en ceder? No lo sabía, pero sentía que era perder contra algo, sin importar lo que el chico le hubiera dicho durante la caminata en el parque. Por más razón que tuviera, le costaba dejarse llevar. Ya no era un completo desconocido. Podía recordar un montón de datos sin importancia que le había dicho en medio de sus conversaciones banales, como su color favorito, los nombres de sus amigos importantes, de sus padres, de su jodido pez de la infancia… Y eso se sentía… bien. No pensaba ahondar más para describirlo de otra forma. Ir más allá de eso…

Cortó sus pensamientos con un suspiro, luego se tiró en la cama y tomó el peluche entre sus manos. Tras verlo unos instantes, le dieron ganas de sonreír.

Maldijo por lo bajo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Era inevitable que las cosas fueran avanzando. El destino, al final de cuentas, no era algo de lo que se pudiera huir. Bakugou Katsuki, más temprano que tarde, dejó de luchar contra lo establecido. Eso no quería decir, por supuesto, que de la noche a la mañana hubiera dejado de ser la persona que era, ni que tuviera intenciones de saltarle encima a Kirishima como si se tratara de una estúpida colegiala enamorada. Pero los hechos eran los hechos y eran innegables:

a) **Kirishima le atraía.** No era para menos, siendo que no era nada feo.

b) **Se sentía bien a su lado.** Su presencia no le resultaba insufrible e incluso se divertía cuando estaban juntos.

c) **No parecía molestarle su actitud difícil**. Sin importar cuántas veces terminara gritando o echándolo, respondía con una sonrisa amplia y con alguna frase, como si no le diera demasiada importancia.

d) **No había vuelto a sentir dolor.** Dentro de su pecho había una calma inusitada que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Incluso cuando a veces tenía días pésimos, encontrarse con Eijirou lo hacía experimentar algo de paz.

e) **Sentía algunas emociones del contrario.** Y estaba seguro de que Kirishima podía sentir las suyas, porque a veces iba a buscarlo con preocupación y le preguntaba, sin detenerse a corroborar la información, por qué estaba enojado. A veces, él sentía alguna especie de felicidad extraña y muy de vez en cuando, frustración. No era demasiado fuerte como para alterar su vida cotidiana, pero sí lo suficiente como para sentir que su humor mejoraba un poco. O preocuparse cuando se daba el caso.

f) **Había comenzado a extrañarlo.** Este último punto era un dolor de cabeza. Un mes había transcurrido desde su encuentro y el estúpido dragón que había ganado en esa tarde seguía encima de su cama. Habían vuelto a salir durante ese tiempo, a veces a correr juntos, a veces a comer o al cine, o a hacer las compras necesarias para la escuela. Aunque a regañadientes, había terminado por ir a conocer a Kaminari y a Jirou… pero, ahora, Kirishima había tenido una práctica deportiva con otras universidades que duraría el fin de semana y, desde que se había marchado, había aumentado su nivel de irritación.

Acerca de eso, le hubiera gustado sentir que todo estaba bien, pero estuvo inquieto desde el viernes por la noche. Se había acostumbrado a verlo al menos una vez por día, ya fuera de manera premeditada o por una de esas coincidencias a las que poco a poco se iba habituando. Se las arregló para superar el viernes, pero a medio sábado estaba fastidiado, como si algo le faltara. Salió a correr y, por costumbre, extendió la mano para que Kirishima le diera el bote de agua. No sucedió. Tampoco le dio la toalla para el sudor ni bromeó con él mientras volvían a los dormitorios. La voz del pelirrojo se había alojado en su cabeza con tanta fuerza que, ahora que no estaba, el silencio lo ponía de nervios.

Se dijo que no iba a llamarlo sin importar qué. Solamente por terquedad.

Y así terminó el sábado también, con su buena dosis de molestia y un ligero insomnio. Para la mañana del domingo, realmente hubiera sido capaz de matar a alguien. Se levantó con un bufido, apretando el cuello del dragón con una mano. Estúpido Kirishima. Estaba dispuesto a aventar el maldito muñeco del otro lado de la habitación cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó con más rapidez de la que hubiera deseado, bastante seguro de quién estaba del otro lado.

― ¡Hey, Bakugou! ― Saludó Kirishima. Su voz agitó algo en su pecho ―. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

Removió los dedos de sus pies por debajo de las mantas y frunció el entrecejo.

― Por supuesto que no, idiota ―. Dijo, aunque acababa de despertar―. ¿Qué quieres? ¿No se supone que estás ocupado o algo así?

― Pues sí, lo estoy ―. Aceptó, con una risa.

― Entonces regresa a hacer la mierda que debes ―. Resolvió con brusquedad.

― ¡Ah! Tengo un pequeño descanso mientras los demás desayunan ―. Explicó ―. Te llamo porque me he sentido bastante inquieto y algo molesto. ¿Estás bien? No deberías enojarte tanto, va a hacerte mal a la larga. ¿Quieres hablar?

― No ―. Respondió, casi por reflejo ―. No es tu asunto.

― Uh… ya sabes, probablemente sí lo sea. Puedo sentir tu irritación de manera bastante clara. Tal vez si me dices te sientas mejor ―. Ofreció.

 _El jodido asunto es que te extraño, idiota_. Pensó, pero, en su lugar, sólo chasqueó la lengua.

― No es nada, ¿bien? ¿Por qué no vas y te ocupas de lo tuyo? No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Siquiera has desayunado bien, imbécil?

― ¿Te preocuparía si no lo hiciera?

― ¡Vete a la mierda, Kirishima!

La cálida risa del pelirrojo chocó contra su oreja, como un bálsamo que resanó parte de su incomodidad y fastidio.

― ¡Bien, bien! ¡Te llamaré luego! ― Hizo una pausa ―. Estoy esperando por verte… por ahora sólo tenemos un par de actividades más. Volveremos hoy en la noche… deberíamos estar en los dormitorios como a las diez.

― ¿Y eso a mí qué me importa? ― Se quejó.

― Pensé que era buena idea decirte.

Casi lo vio encogerse de hombros. Frunció los labios ligeramente.

― Como sea ―. Murmuró.

Pasaron unos segundos.

― ¿No vas a colgar? ― Preguntó Eijirou.

― ¿Hah? ― No se había dado cuenta ―. ¡Claro que sí, muérete! ― Exclamó, presionando la pantalla del móvil para cortar la llamada.

Aunque gruñó para sí mismo, buena parte de su molestia se había desvanecido. Ahora respiraba con más facilidad. Si lo pensaba, tener un alma gemela no era tan malo, salvo por esa clase de cosas que lo hacían sentirse agobiado si no sabía nada de él. Su móvil dio un pitido luego de unos minutos. Cuando lo revisó, encontró una selfie de Kirishima sonriendo ampliamente. Luego llegó un mensaje.

"Me alegro de que te sientas mejor".

― Idiota ―. Murmuró, pero se dedicó a ver la foto un rato más.

* * *

Se sentía bastante cansado luego de un fin de semana de entrenamiento intensivo. "Para entender el desarrollo físico, hay que experimentarlo", decía uno de sus profesores. Así que desde el viernes en la mañana se habían marchado todos los estudiantes de nuevo ingreso a una concentración con alumnos de diferentes universidades. Además de las típicas charlas teóricas, habían tenido que hacer un montón de ejercicio en diferentes escenarios. Y, si bien le gustaba muchísimo, luego de varios días sometido a entrenamientos tan extensos el cansancio comenzaba a pasar factura. Eso aunado al hecho de que, desde la noche del viernes hasta el domingo en la mañana, la sensación de irritación en el estómago era una constante. Conocía demasiado bien la sensación para saber que era porque Katsuki estaba enojado.

De todos modos, no importaba. Ahora estaba de regreso. Descansaría esa noche y se levantaría temprano para ir a ver al chico. Con suerte podrían desayunar juntos antes de que las clases comenzaran. Estaba pensando en eso mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, cuando vio una figura que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte: Bakugou tenía la espalda recargada en la puerta de su habitación y los brazos cruzados, con esa expresión de siempre, ligeramente malhumorada. En la mano sostenía la caja de un DVD.

Sus labios ensancharon su curvatura hasta que sintió un tirón casi doloroso en su mejilla.

― Ahí estás ―. Dijo el rubio ―. Dijiste que llegarían a las diez y son como las once ― Se quejó, mirándolo con reproche cuando lo tuvo cerca.

― Oh, lo siento. Nos tardamos un poco más… ¿estuviste esperando?

Por respuesta sólo obtuvo una mirada medio molesta.

― Apúrate a abrir la maldita puerta.

Luego el chico se movió a un lado. Kirishima sacó su llave y la metió en la cerradura para poder abrir. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, el rubio entró como si se tratara de su casa. No era la primera vez que estaba ahí y no le molestaba en lo absoluto que se apropiara de su espacio, sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que estaba tan tarde. Aunque no parecía estar enojado, sí lo veía algo inquieto. Estaba buscando algo con la vista.

― ¿Te llevaste tu laptop? ― Quiso saber.

― ¿Eh? Sí.

― Dámela.

― Espera un segundo ―. Dijo, descolgando su mochila del hombro para sacarla ―. ¿Para qué la necesitas?

― Quiero ver una película, idiota. Es obvio ―. Proclamó.

Lo había supuesto por la caja del DVD, pero igual se sorprendió. Bakugou pocas veces tenía la iniciativa para esa clase de cosas. Tal vez le había dicho que fueran al centro comercial un par de veces, pero fuera de eso, era él quien solía buscarlo para pasar el rato. Era tarde y estaba cansado, pero estar con él no era algo a lo que quisiera negarse. Le dio la computadora y dejó sus cosas por ahí, estirándose un poco. Luego el rubio se subió a la cama y encendió el aparato, decidido a poner el disco.

― Oye, voy a darme una ducha, estoy sudado todavía ―. Anunció.

― Hazlo, apestas bastante ―. Respondió el contrario, mirando la pantalla.

Él se limitó a negar y a reír un poco, antes de sacarse la playera y los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior. Sintió la mirada de Bakugou pegada a su espalda, lo que hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Se acercó al armario a sacar un par de pantalones deportivos que ocuparía para dormir y luego se volteó, encontrándose con Katsuki, quien no parecía tener demasiado reparo en observarlo.

― Bueno, no tardaré mucho, no empieces sin mí ―. Pidió.

Lo vio desviar la mirada y juntar las cejas.

― Lo haré si no te apuras.

Divertido, desapareció en el cuarto de baño.

* * *

El impulso que lo había llevado hasta la habitación de su alma gemela no podía ser evitado en ese momento, con él sentado a sus anchas en la cama del pelirrojo mientras éste se duchaba a pocos metros de él. No había estado mal haber ido a buscarlo, suponía. Verlo de nuevo terminó por paliar su agobio. Además, sí que quería ver de nuevo esa película de superhéroes, a pesar de que la había visto varias veces antes… Con lo que no contaba era con que Kirishima fuera a desvestirse en frente de él. No es que tuviera algo de malo; eran hombres, después de todo. El asunto era que, en la situación en la que estaban, ahora con un lazo de por medio, su mente no podía dejar de pensar en cosas.

Eijirou no había hecho ningún intento ni había sacado el tema de los besos luego de la tarde que fueron a comer. Él tampoco le daba ninguna importancia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero durante esos días, sobre todo ése, se había preguntado… _cómo sería_.

Y es que, mientras pensaba esa misma tarde, todo se aclaró en su cabeza. Lo había sabido desde su primer encuentro. El chico era su compañero predestinado. Pero ahora que no se resistía, tenía consciencia de lo que aquello significaba. Se _suponía_ que Kirishima era la persona que iba a amarlo incondicionalmente. Se _suponía_ que era con él con quien iba a pasar el resto de su vida. Era información abrumadora, pero no experimentaba alguna clase de rechazo que lo hiciera querer huir de ello.

Bajo esos parámetros, unidos a esa atracción que había comenzado a despertar en su interior, no _debería_ estar mal experimentar esa clase de deseo que sentía por besarlo. Incluso por tocarlo. Verlo sólo en interiores le dio una imagen más clara de su cuerpo, musculoso y firme; su mente no tardó en imaginar escenarios en donde los dientes filosos del pelirrojo mordían su piel, o en donde sus propios dedos marcaban surcos en la espalda contraria. Si eso venía a colación porque eran compañeros o simplemente porque era un hombre joven con un alma gemela jodidamente atractiva, no lo sabía.

― Perdona, ¿ya pusiste la película? ― Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras salía de la ducha. Había tenido la decencia de ponerse ya los pantalones deportivos y llevaba una toalla en los hombros, de modo que el agua que caía de su cabello cayera sobre la misma. Sin embargo, continuaba con el torso descubierto.

De esa forma, su marca quedaba a la vista.

― Sí, apúrate ―. Dijo, incitándolo a que se acercara.

― Voy.

No tardó en atender a su llamado. Se quitó el exceso de agua del cabello y se deshizo de la toalla, luego subió a la cama y se acomodó a su lado, demasiado cerca, dejando que su brazo desnudo tocara el suyo, descubierto gracias a la playera sin mangas que ocupaba para dormir. El olor de su shampoo le llenaba la nariz, esparciendo por todo su cuerpo una sensación de cosquilleo bastante intensa.

― ¿Bakugou? ― Inquirió el chico, volteando a verlo.

Por pura inercia, volteó el rostro también, de modo que se encontraron uno frente al otro, sin muchos centímetros de diferencia entre ambos. Su mirada alcanzó la ajena y se vio forzado a pasar saliva. Sintió cómo la mano de Kirishima se deslizaba por encima del colchón hasta alcanzar la suya, tímidamente, como si temiera agitarlo. Cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron, el ritmo de su corazón se disparó nuevamente, al grado que temió que el contrario pudiera escucharlo. Lo vio inclinarse, con los ojos entrecerrados y las puntas de sus narices se rozaron suavemente.

― …te extrañé… ―. Susurró el pelirrojo. Su aliento chocó con sus labios y toda su piel se erizó en un segundo.

Saber que se había estado sintiendo de la misma forma que él cimbró sus cimientos. Casi involuntariamente, sus ojos se cerraron y se inclinó a su vez, acortando el espacio todavía más. Quería que lo besara; no comprendía de dónde venía ese sentimiento a ciencia cierta. Si alguna vez se lo había planteado como posibilidad, ahora mismo quería que se convirtiera en hecho. Sus dedos apretaron los contrarios, solicitando silenciosamente que terminara con los centímetros que los separaban. Pero, aunque pasaron los segundos, Kirishima no se movió.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó, entreabriendo los ojos y con una clara molestia en la voz.

― …dijiste que no podía besarte hasta que me dijeras que estaba bien hacerlo ―. Se excusó.

Ese idiota.

― Al diablo con eso.

― ¿Qué estás…?

No lo dejó completar la frase. Si el pelirrojo no iba a hacerlo, entonces él sí. Se volteó lo suficiente para poder tomarlo de la nuca con la mano libre, dejando que la laptop se deslizara de su regazo a alguna parte de la cama. Lo sujetó con fuerza y presionó los labios sobre los contrarios. Una vez más, el tiempo se detuvo. Pero esta vez no hubo rastro alguno de dolor. Fue como si de la unión entre sus bocas surgiera una corriente imparable, certera. Casi violenta. Todo el sentido del tacto se enfocó en los puntos donde sus pieles se tocaban; las puntas de sus dedos contra la piel de su nuca, las manos entrelazadas… cada uno de sus nervios se sentía arder. Percibió la forma en la que Kirishima apoyó la mano en su cintura, atrayéndolo un poco más antes de separar los labios y comenzar a moverlos con una paciencia que, extrañamente, resultaba exigente.

Imitó sus acciones y el aliento de ambos comenzó a mezclarse. Luego vino un toque húmedo, antes de la invasión repentina de la lengua. Aunque de manera inexperta, devolvió los movimientos, sintió las puntas de los dientes ajenos, la forma en la que su unión se iba volviendo cada vez más desastrosa. Había algo adictivo en el beso, como si su garganta estuviera seca y sólo los labios de Eijirou pudieran aliviarlo. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? ¿Qué, de todo eso, le había parecido mal? ¿Por qué se había negado durante tanto tiempo a esa clase de acercamiento, a ese bienestar recién descubierto?

Sin pensárselo demasiado, se removió para pasarle una pierna por encima, de tal forma que quedó prácticamente sentado en su regazo, apenas separándose por el movimiento. Soltó su mano y la colocó junto a la otra, a la altura de la nuca, por debajo de los mechones de cabello rojo del chico. Éste no tardó en envolverlo con ambos brazos, extendiendo el beso tanto como fue posible, hasta que la agitación fue demasiada como para continuar y tuvieron que separarse a tomar aire.

― Wow… Bakugou, eso fue…

― …cállate ―. Murmuró.

Aunque debería de sentirse avergonzado, era un sentimiento mínimo. Las cosas habían fluido con naturalidad, como si no hubiera ninguna clase de incomodidad entre ambos. Ni siquiera la posición en la que se encontraban se sentía mal y Katsuki no tenía verdaderas intenciones de moverse. Sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Kirishima, moviéndose pausadamente. En respuesta, Kirishima frotó su nariz con la propia y sonrió abiertamente.

― Oye, ¿esto quiere decir que vas a salir conmigo? ― Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Bakugou bufó.

― ¿Y tú qué mierda crees?

― Bueno… prefiero estar seguro ―. Se excusó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Frunció los labios y soltó una de las manos de su nuca. Ahí, en la muñeca, una única palabra, _"¡Hey!"_ , se leía claramente.

― Observa esto, idiota ―. Dijo―. Incluso si no quisiera, no parece que tenga opción…

Kirishima no se dio por ofendido, se limitó a seguir sonriendo.

― ¿Sabes qué significa tu marca?

― ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

Eijirou lo miró fijamente y soltó su cintura para tomar su muñeca.

― …significa que me perteneces, Bakugou ―. Soltó, con voz tranquila, impregnada de una felicidad que podía sentir a la altura de su pecho. Sintió que su aliento se detenía ―. La marca que tengo aquí ―. Se removió para señalar las palabras en su torso ―. Significa que yo te pertenezco a ti… para siempre.

No había verdad más grande.

* * *

Katsuki tomó su mano mientras volvían a casa. Eijirou la apretó con fuerza. Juntos atravesaron la avenida a paso lento cuando la luz del semáforo se puso en rojo. Las cosas habían cambiado luego de tantos años. El rubio cenizo que cubría la cabeza de Bakugou ahora era prácticamente blanco. A Kirishima todavía le quedaban algunos mechones negros que ya no se esforzaba en teñir.

Ambos habían envejecido. Las épocas de juventud quedaban atrás junto a todas esas excursiones a la montaña, esos momentos de inseguridad y celos, esos instantes compartidos entre ambos, esas visitas a los centros comerciales, a los parques públicos, a las distintas prefecturas. El mundo había cambiado. Ellos mismos lo habían hecho.

Pero la calidez que sentían cada vez que se tomaban de las manos o la agitación en el pecho siempre que sus labios se encontraban… eso seguía intacto.

Era siempre como si lo hicieran por primera vez.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, bueno. No estaba segura de subir la historia, la verdad. Tuve que recortar unas partes por cuestión de tiempo, le falta sustento por aquí y por allá y bueno... cosas. De todos modos, espero que les haya gustado, a pesar del plot y de lo abrupto de la historia. Perdón por hacer un one-shot tan largo. Y lamento si hay algo de OOC o así. Es la primera vez que trabajo con ellos. Cualquier comentario, acerca de lo que sea, será bien recibido. ;u; Gracias por leer. De verdad._**


End file.
